


Fixing up His Life

by Volleyballfan



Series: Kageyama x Old Teamates [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, Established Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Heavy Angst, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Jealous Iwaizumi Hajime, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Multi, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Praise Kink, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Quiet Kagayama Tobio, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Shy Kageyama Tobio, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Top Oikawa Tooru, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: "I-i-i'm S-s-sorry," Tobio says falling onto his knees crying."Hey, hey, it's okay," His senpai says gently.Both of his senpais goes down their knees and brings their crying kowhai into their arms. Tobio nevers want to let go of these two boys that make him feel safe.(A.K.A. Tobio life is a mess and he thought it would get better after middle school. But once high school starts it goes from being good to be absolute hell. It all started when Karasuno played against Sejoh. Ever since that game, everyone blames Tobio for losing the game since they saw him talking to a couple of Sejoh's players. And the one person, who Tobio thought was his friends, started calling his names and making Tobio feel like nothing. But he hopes that this training camp will go smooth and he will finally figure out who his soul mates are and can hopefully take down the wall. He does get a surprise from his two senpais that he's not expecting.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Kageyama x Old Teamates [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897837
Comments: 32
Kudos: 363





	1. Memories from Middle School

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think :)

_T_ oday _the senpais decided to practice with their underclassmen. i didn't think anyone would pick me so I hang out in a corner.he goes to practice my serving when someone called my name._

_"Hey Kageyama do wanna practice with me?" Iwaizumi-senpai asks me while walking towards me._

_S-s-sure," I stuttered out._

_Hajime stands in front of me and gives me a gentle smile. I serve the ball to him and he receives it back to me and we do this the whole practice. When I get ready to leave, Hajime walks up to me._

_"I know you don't like dark, so do you want me to walk you home?" He asks._

_"You don't have too," I say._

_Hajime just smiles and walks with me out of the club room. Once we make it to my house, he turns towards me._

_"I know this might sounds weird, but you have pretty eyes," Hajime says looking away._

_"You do too," I say blushing._

_Hajime looks at me before smiling and looking down._

_"Thanks," Hajime says._

* * *

I wake up to my alarm and shut my alarm off. 

_'Man, I was having one of those dreams again,'_ I think to myself. 

I get out of bed and make my way to the bathroom. I get changes quickly and head to school. I end up falling asleep in class and go back to one of those dreams from Middle School. 

* * *

_"Oi Tobio-chan come here," Oikawa-senpai says from the net._

_Everyone in the gym looks at me as I make my way to him._

_"Y-y-yes S-s-senpai?" I ask._

_"Since I'm a great senpai, I'm gonna teach you how to spike," Oikawa-senpai says._

_"O-o-okay," I say._

_I look off to the side and see Iwaizumi-senpai close by._

_So by the end of that practice, I learned how to spike._

* * *

This time the stupid bell woke me up. I groan and make my way to volleyball practice. As I make my way into the gym, everyone is standing near Hinata. I make my way towards him to see what's going on. 

"Bakayama, I have a soul mate, have you ever sense yours?" Hinata asks. 

"Yes," I say. 

"Huh!? Why didn't you ever say anything!?" Hinata asks. 

"Never came up," I say. 

"Do you know them?" Hinata asks. 

"No," I say. 

After practice I walk home and goes straight to bed and go to sleep. 

* * *

_When I first see the signs of soul mates, I go tell nom. I expected her to be excited for me but I was dead wrong. I wasn't expecting to be yelled at and smacked and told to keep my arms covered. Ever since that day, mom started to hate me and blame me for everything. Then she met her new boyfriend and once I reached a certain age she moved out. For Middle School, I lost my friends, my grandpa, and became king of the court. My last volleyball game in Middle School, I had lost everything and I never showed up for practice afterwards._

* * *

I wake up in tears and brings my knees to my chest. 

_'At least, I have new friends,'_ i think to myself. 

I go back to sleep and keep having nightmares for the rest of the night. When I wake up in the morning, I see a message on my phone. I unlocked my phone and see Daichi saying that Sejoh requested a practice match against us today. I gulp but eventually going to the bathroom and look in the mirror. 

"I can do this, it's just a practice match and no one will talk to me," I say to myself. 

I sigh and get dressed and goes to the gym and get ready to go to Sejoh. There's already half of the team there once I get there. The rest comes and we get packed up and leave. Once we get there, I can feel my nerves are shot. My team leaves me behind and I slowly make my way to the gym. 

"Hey," Someone says behind me. 

I freeze up and slowly turn around. Once I turn around and I see two of the players. 

"Are you okay?" The taller one asks. 

I back away and the shorter one looks towards the taller one. 

"We're not gonna hurt you, and I'm Shinji," The shorter one says. 

"He's right, and I'm Shigeru," The taller one says. 

"T-t-tobio," I stutter out. 

"The king of the court," Shigeru says. 

I flinch at the name and Shinji hit Shigeru. 

"Sorry," Shigeru mumbles. 

"It's fine," I say. 

Shigeru and Shinji walks up to me and gives me side hugs. Throughout this whole meeting, I never saw Hinata glaring at us. When I meet up with my team, I can see something is wrong but don't ask. We get ready for the game and I look at Sejoh side. I sigh and gets in my spot and the game begin. We lost the first set and during the second set, my team starts pushing me in from of spikes and serves. At one point, Daichi pulled me in front of him, and I end up getting hit in the face by Oikawa's serve. I call to the ground and I all of sudden can't breathe. I hear my team laugh till I feel like I'm under water. In a minute I feel someone touching me. I flinch back and another person brings me to their chest and hold me till I calm down. I end up collapsing and wake up in a nurse's office. I look around and notices someone in a chair. I look more and see another person, so I look at the two mystery people and notices they're asleep and from Sejoh. The longer I look at them the one sitting against the wall opens their eyes. He blinks his eyes a couple if time before smirking at me. 

"Long time no see Tobio-chan," The boy against the wall says. 


	2. Soul Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio see the new side of his team and he doesn't think he likes it. His soul mates starts leaving messages on his arms. Tobio also gets some unexpected news that makes him somewhat excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and please let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

"O-oikawa-san?" I ask leaning up. 

"Smart as ever I see," Oikawa-san says standing up. 

He walks over to the other person and I notice then as Iwaizumi-san. He kicks him and Iwaizumi-san groans before opening his eyes and looking over towards me. Oikawa-san walks over to me and sits down on the side of the bed and getly pushes me down. 

"You need to rest," He says. 

"What happened?" I ask. 

I feel the bed dip and I look over to the other side and see Iwaizumi-san sitting down beside me. 

"For starters your team kept pushing you in front of our spikes and serves," Oikawa-san starts. 

"Than your team started to laugh at you had a panic attack and then you end up collapsing in my arms," Iwaizumi-san says. 

My eyes widen and I sit back up. 

"Why did they laugh," I say sadly. 

Oikawa-san leans closer and rub my cheek with his thumb. 

"Because their assholes," Oikawa-san says. 

I chuckle and the door opens and Shigeru walks in. 

"What is wrong with you?" Iwaizumi-san says. 

"Something that I overheard Karasuno said," Shigeru says. 

"What did they say?" Oikawa-san asks darkly. 

"Well for starters they saw Shinji and I talking to Kageyama and now they think Kageyama betrayed them wanna put Kageyama in his place," Shigeru says. 

I feel panic rise inside me and soon arms wraps around my waist and pulls me into their chest. I calm down and look up at Oikawa-san and see him glaring at the wall. 

"Put him in his place huh," Oikawa-san says to himself. 

"Oh Tobio, just letting you know you can tell these two but their first names, they won't mind," Shigeru says. 

I nod my head and look back at Tooru and see a very dark look. 

"Hey Iwa-chan, I think it's time for a training camp," Tooru says. 

* * *

As I get home two things dawn on me. 1) My wall that I have put up is down now, and 2) my arms are itchy. I take off my jacket and see messages

_Oi, Talk to us!!!!_

**_Ass, he doesn't know who we are_ **

_I can always tell him_

**_True, but we should let him rest_ **

_Fine... But I'm gonna write on him till he talk_

**_Only you_ **

_What is that supposed to mean?_

**_Nothing at all_ **

I smile down at my arms and curl up in bed. The more I think about it the more I actually want to talk to them. 

_**Hi** _

I put my pen down and go to sleep and mentally get prepared for practice tomorrow. 

* * *

I wake up due to my phone buzzing. So I open my eyes and grab it. It a message saying that practice is moved to right after school. So I sigh and get ready to leave. Once at school, my whole team ignores me and it actually hurts me. I try not let it get to me but once I make it to the gym, it gets worse. Hinata and I practice spikes and since my mind is everywhere, I keep messing up and Hinata starts losing it. 

"Come on, can you actually do something right for once," Hinata says. 

His words hurts but I let out a sad sigh and try again. But this time it's worse and I end up falling and banging my knee off the court. 

"You honestly can't do anything right," Hinata says. 

"I'm sorry," I say. 

"You better be because you're good for nothing," Hinata says. 

Okay now that hurt but soon Daichi is calling everyone over. Once we all gather around he says that he have an announcement. 

"Aoba Johsai have invited us to their trainjng camp so we be leaving this weekend and be there during this break," Daichi says. 

Everyone agree and clean up the gym before leaving. I pull my sleeves up and see more messages. 

_Hi, how are you?_

**_Hey_ **

_Aww now he's not speaking_

**_Maybe he's busy_ **

_True_

**_Sorry, I was at Volleyball practice_ **

_What's your position, I'm a setter_

_**I'm a wing spiker**_

_**I'm a setter as well  
** _

_Thats cool, did anything interesting happened today?_

** _Yea, we actually got invited to a training camp_ **

**_Where at?_ **

**_Sejoh_ **

_Nice, maybe we will see you one day soon_

**_I hope because I wanna meet you two, but can I ask u two something?_ **

**_Yea_ **

**_What would you do if your best friend starts saying some stuff that really hurts you?_ **

_Thats not a real friend than_

Thats the thing, we was fine till we played against Sejoh yesterday, in fact it's like my whole team hates me

_Sounds like you need to find a new team_

** _Who would take me_ **

_**Maybe Sejoh will** _

_**Idk, I'm pretty sure I screw up with that and I honestly wish I can take it back** _

_You'll never know how the others feel till you talk_

**_Maybe I should try this training camp_**

* * *

I make it home and see Hinata at my door steps. I freeze and he walks up to me. 

"You better not screw up during training camp like you did today," Hinata says. 

"I tried my best," I say. 

Something breaks and Hinata lunges at me and tackles me to the ground. I bang my head off the ground and try to avoid his fists. I eventually push him off me and stand up but soon he grabs me by the throat in a tight squeeze. What seem forever, Hinata finally let go well actually thrown off. 

"If you mess with our soulmate, you're gonna go through us first," Someone says. 

Hinata runs away but not without one more glare. The other two boys turn around and stare at me. I stare back at the two boys in turquoise and white sweatshirt with the one school name I never expected to see. 

"You seem surprised, and we thought we gave you hints," The second boy says. 


	3. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio explains everything to his soulmates after he have another panic attack and his soulmates explain their side as well as they take care of him. But Tobio still doesn't realize that his soulmates are the two boys that is with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for all the comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think :)

"Senpais," I say tearing up. 

Tooru and Hajime looks at me and smile before gently pulling me into their embrace. They lean away and Hajime picks me up. I hand Tooru my key and he let us in and Hajime let me down. We go into the kitchen and Tooru grabs pans and put water on to boil. Hajime helps Tooru cooks and I go get us something to drink. I drop the glass I have in my hands and I starts panicking. 

"I-i-i'm S-s-sorry," I say falling onto my knees crying.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Tooru says gently.

Both of my former senapais goes down on their knees and brings me into their warm arms. I nevers want to let go of these two boys that make me feel so safe. The tears keep coming and all the pain from earlier is coming and I'm being lifted up and carried somewhere. I don't register the two older boys feeling the pain from my knee and head. I don't see Tooru grabbing an ice pack from the freezer and I definitely don't see the evil look on their faces. By the time Tooru comes into the room, they both manage to calm me down. Tooru sits up and puts an ice pack on my knee. I have a confuse look on my face so Tooru answer my question. 

"We saw you limping when we got here," Tooru says. 

Tobio nods his head and he goes back to crying cause his mind is full with all his issues. So he does the only thing he can think of. 

"I'm sorry for everything, everything from middle school to what happened at your school, it was my fault everything my fault because I can't do nothing right, thats why my family hates me thats why my friends hates me, that why everyone hate me, I want to change, I want my old friends back, I just want to feel love and what it like to be treated right not feel like I'm just a thing that people toss away when they done i-," Tobio gets cut off when Tooru and Hajime tackles him down to the bed and cuddle him and whisper reassuring words to him. 

"Shh, it's okay we forgive you, even Akira and Yuutarou forgive you, we want to be your friends, but you need to calm down Tobio please calm down," Hajime says rocking Tobio.

"We're right here Tobio, and we're not going anywhere, we're gonna make you better no matter what you take, your gonna be fine and we're gonna be here as well and we're gonna stay," Tooru adds letting Tobio's head. 

Both of them stop when they feel Tobio breathing even out. The lean away a little and Hajime see Tobio have fallen asleep in their arms. 

"When do you think he's gonna find out we're his soulmates?" Tooru whispers asks. 

"Hopefully soon," Hajime whispers. 

"If anything we can tell him at training camp," Tooru whispers back. 

"We can and we're gonna tell our team about what happened and what Tobio had said," Hajime whispers. 

"Karasuno is gonna regret hurting our baby," Tooru whispers. 

* * *

Karasuno makes it to Sejoh and Tobio tries to stay away from his team. He looks around and see Shiratorizawa, Nekoma, and Fukuroudani is here as well. He sees Tooru talking to Ushijima when he hears someone calling his name. He looks and see that Akira and Yuutarou are walking towards him. 

"Hey," Yuutarou says stopping in front of Tobio. 

"Hi," Tobio says. 

"Look we kind of heard of what happened and we're sorry for everything and we shouldn't have acted like that in middle school," Yuutarou says. 

"I'm sorry for everything and you guys have nothing to be sorry for because it was all my fault," Tobio says. 

"Can we all hug as an apology and a restart in our friendship cause we really misses you," Akira says coming closed to Tobio. Tobio nods his head and Akira and Yuutarou pulls Tobio into his embrace and wrap his arms tightly around Tobio. Tobio hugs back and grip the back of their jackets. 

They pull away when foot steps come closer to them. 

"Hey Tobs," Hajime says. 

Tobio smiles at him and gives him a side hug which Hajime returns. 

"So for this week, you are gonna be staying with Sejoh with what is recently going on with Karasuno," Hajime says quietly. 

Tobio nods his head and let Akira and Yuutarou takes his bags. 

* * *

Upon entering the room, they put his bags next to the between Akira's and Yuutarou's beds. 

"There we go," Akira says. 

"Now let go to the cafeteria and get food cause I'm starving," Yuutarou says. 

"So am I," Tobio says. 

Akira smiles and links on arm around Tobio's and Yuutarou does the same with the other arm. 

"Then let get some food," Akira says. 

They lead Tobio to the cafeteria and get food before going to a corner to eat. They make small talk till Tooru walks up to them. 

"Just letting you know Tobio-chan, tomorrow we gonna have a free day so y'all can get comfortable with everything and how are you doing?" Tooru asks. 

"I've seen better days but my day is slowly getting better," Tobio says. 

Tooru nods his head and went somewhere but came back with food and Hajime. 

"Do you guys mind if we sit here?" Hajime asks. 

"You guys can," Tobio says. 

They eat in silence but make small talk and occasionally Tooru get hit for some kind of comment he have made. Tobio chuckles a couple of time but otherwise kept quiet and finally feeling a peace with his old friends. But Tobio soon finds himself in the gym with everyone in Sejoh. 

"We want you to play with us," Issei says. 

Tobio nods his head and they split up in team and Oikawa and Tobio ends up being setters but they don't fight who is better. Tobio was relax during the whole game and even after the game. He talk with every one in Sejoh before leaving the gym. But all of the ends when Daichi is standing in front of him with a piss off look. 

"Crap," Tobio mumbles looking scare. 

"Are we gonna have a problem here?" Tooru asks. 


	4. Possessive Soul Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio finds out who his soul mates are. Daichi gets a taste of his soulmates rage. Tobio finds that his soulmates are possessive and Tobio let his soulmates have their way with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and thank you for liking and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

"I just want to talk to Tobio," Daichi says. 

"Well you will have to talk to him with us right here," Hajime says. 

Daichi just glares at him and Tobio starts noticing that his soulmates are mad. He gasp when Tooru pushes Tobio behind him and just loses it. 

"Now listen we're not letting you near him cause he's OUR soulmate and we're gonna make sure he far away from you guys and so that you won't hurt him cause now we're in his life and we're never gonna leave so you guys fuck off for all I care," Tooru says. 

"Well I'm sorry that you have a no good person as a soulmate," Daichi says. 

Hajime and Tobio gasps when Tooru punches Daichi right in the face. Daichi falls to the ground so Tooru grabs Daichi by the front of his shirt and pulls him up. 

"If you ever say anything about my soulmate again, I'll make sure to leave marks cause you're already gonna regret hurting our soulmate," Tooru says before letting Daichi go. 

Daichi leaves and Tooru finally turns around to face them. Tooru is surprise when Tobio jumps on him but he catches Tobio and regain his balance. 

"How long did you guys know?" Tobio asks. 

"To be honest, we had our suspicions in middle school but we have our answer when you were at Sejoh, that's why we was in the room with you," Hajime says taking Tobio away from Tooru and to his side. 

Tobio cuddles into Hajime and hides his face in the crook of Hajime's neck. The older boys can't help but smile at their cute soulmate. As they stand there, Tobio can feel arousal the longer they stand there. Tobio wants to make their soulmates and what he is about to say he had wanted to this as well. 

"If you guys want you can do whatever you want," Tobio says from Hajime's neck. 

* * *

Once they make it into Tooru's and Hajime's room, they are all over each other. Tobio's in the middle and his soulmates lips are leaving dark marks on his lips and neck. They manage to make it to the bed and Tooru pushes Tobio and Hajime onto the bed before climbing on top of Tobio. 

"You're sure you want to go all the way?" Tooru asks. 

"Yes," Tobio responds. 

Tooru smirks and goes back to kissing Tobio roughly. Tobio grips Tooru's shirt and tries to take it off. When he see that he can't get it off so he growls which causes Tooru to lean off of him. 

"Want this off?" Tooru asks messing with the hem of his shirt. 

Tobio nods his head and Tooru takes his shirt off. He yanks Tobio up by the shirt and remove his shirt and Hajime takes his off as well.

"Tobio-chan lay on the pillows," Tooru demands. 

Tobio does what he is told and his soulmates sits on his knees. They stare at Tobio who is currently biting his bottom lip. 

"You're so fucking cute," Hajime says. 

He grabs Tobio's pants and rip them off of him. He spreads Tobio legs and look at his tight hole. 

"We have a virgin," Hajime says. 

"Do we now," Tooru says mysteriously.

"Oh yeah," Hajime says smirking. 

Hajime lifts Tobio's body up till his head and shoulders are the only thing left on the bed. 

"Now Tobio-chan, Hajime is gonna open you up and get you prepared for our big and fat cocks, cause we each are gonna fuck you and then double you," Tooru says as Hajime begins licking Tobio's rim. 

Tooru moves to the edge of the bed son he doesn't get kick in the face. Hajime shoves tongue in and that has Tobio moaning loudly. Tobio catches a glimpse of Tooru while he jerks himself off. Tooru notices Tobio staring so he smirks and jerk himself off harder. 

"Enjoying yourself?" Tooru asks. 

"Y-yes," Tobio says.

Hajime lays Tobio back down and Tooru pulls Hajime into a kiss. 

"What do you think we should do with our little virgin? Cause I personally wanna make him come so many times that he would pass out due to exhaustion once we're done" Tooru says. 

"We can do whatever we want, cause this bitch is an machoist, aren't ya baby?" Hajime asks. 

Tobio nods his head which causes Hajime to gently smack his thigh. 

"Words baby," Hajime says. 

"I'm a machoist and I really want to do your idea Senpai and also one more thing," Tobio says. 

"And what is that?' Tooru asks. 

"I wanna be destroy by you guys," Tobio says biting his bottom lip again. 

"What would you like us to do?" Hajime asks. 

Tobio avoids their gazes as he gain the courage to tell him what he wanted. He looks back and say what he wanted to happen. 

"Well, I wanna be eaten out and spank, kind of want to be fisted but only if you guys want to, fuck by both of you and double by you, and to be finger, and I really wanna come by just dirty talk, wanna blow you guys," Tobio says. 

Tobio looks at his soulmates and see that they are hard. 

"You'll gonna be so sore tomorrow cause we're gonna wreck you so good," Hajime says. 

They jump on Tobio and starts attacking his lips and neck. Tobio just lays there and take it and he can feel just how hard his soulmates are. After a few minutes the lean back and sits on their heels. 

"Be a good little slut and get on your hands and knees so we can start your very very long night you fucking whore," Hajime says. 

Tobio quickly applies once again and get on his hands and knees. 

"Actually, I just want you ass in the air," Hajime says. 

"Are you ready to pleasure your soulmates so well?" Tooru asks darkly. 

"I think he is, so let show him what's it like to be with us," Hajime says just as darkly. 


	5. Tobio's Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Hajime puts Tobio in his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and please let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have any suggestions please leave them down in the comments please :)

With his face against the matters and his soulmates talking behind him, Tobio isn't prepared for a hand coming down against his ass harshly. Tobio jerks and whines and jerks away from the hand. 

"Oi stay put," Tooru says gripping Tobio's hips in a tight grip. 

"You're the one who wanted this and now you're gonna get it," Hajime says kneeding flesh. 

Tobio just whimpers in response and Hajime takes the chance and spanks Tobio again but only harder. Tooru keeps his hands on Tobio's hips to prevent him from moving. He smirks when Tobio starts drooling all over the

"You're such a slut aren't ya? I mean your getting turned on from just being spanked," Tooru teases. 

Tobio whimpers again as Hajime spanks the other ass cheek. By the time Hajime finish spanking Tobio, the said boy had come all over the sheets and ass is beat red. Tooru laughs as Tobio collapses onto the bed after Tooru have let him go. 

"Your turn Shittykawa," Hajime says as he puts Tobio's ass back in the air. 

Tooru smirks and spreads his cheeks to look at his tight hole while Hajime holds the boy up. 

"Damn, I can't wait to destroy your ass," Tooru says. 

Tobio whimpers and Tooru starts lapping at the rim. Tobio laps at rim a couple of times before leaning back and biting Tobio's ass cheek. Tobio meal and Tooru smirks before shoving his tongue into Tobio's hole. He feels Tobio grind against his face and Hajime's hands tightens around his hips. 

"You're so beautiful," Hajime says to the whimpering Tobio. 

Tooru leans back and stares at Hajime. The latter turns Tobio onto his back and Tooru spreads his legs. He puts three of his fingers against Tobio's lips. 

"Suck them," Tooru demands. 

Tobio brings the fingers into his mouth as he watches Hajime and Tooru kiss. Tooru fucks his fingers inside of Tobio's mouth when Hajime breaks the kiss. 

"So so so pretty baby, to bad that we're gonna destroy you body, from spanking all the way to not be able to talk or walk right the next day, but that what you want isn't it? Want you soulmates to fuck you that good and make you feel so good? Hmm baby?" Hajime asks. 

Tobio moans around Tooru's fingers and locks eyes with Hajime. His soulmates smirks before Tooru removes his fingers and lay down on the bed. Tobio instantly spread his legs as Hajime comes to his side. Tobio grabs his cock and starts stroking it while Tooru circled one finger around the rim. Hajime grabs the hand on his cock and lace his fingers with Tobio's. 

"Remember you asked for this," Tooru mumbles before slipping a finger in. 

Tobio adjust to the finger and soon Tooru has four fingers inside of Tobio. Tobio is a whimpering mess, sweet running down his forehead, and clenching Hajime's hand so hard that he surprise he's not breaking it yet. 

"T-tooru, m-more please," Tobio begs. 

Tooru kisses his thigh and shoves his thumb in. He watches in amusement as Tobio sucks his hand in so nicely. 

"You're ready to get fisted?" Tooru asks. 

Tobio just nods his head being to far gone to say actual words. With a chuckle from Tooru and a reassuring squeeze of Hajime's hand, Tooru shoves his hand inside Tobio. Tobio screams arches his back as tears come out of his eyes. Tooru and Hajime looks shock and Tooru freezes. But when Tobio looks down at Tooru, the older boy smiles and starts thrusting his hand. He picks up the speed and Tobio eyes glaze over and once again becomes a whimpering mess. With one final thrust, Tobio screams out in pleasure so loud Hajime have to cover Tobio's mouth as the boy comes all over himself. 

"Well will look at that, you even sound like a slut, coming twice untouched, I have to admit though it's so hot seeing you come undone like this, and it's only gonna get better as the night goes on since we're gonna shove that pretty face of yours into the mattress while we just use you, just think about it, you being face down and our cocks so deep inside of you destroying you insides while you just whine and we are even gonna allow you to blow us while the other fucking you, but by the look on your face, you really want us to use your mouth till you aren't able to talk," Tooru says. 

"I say let give this bitch what he ask for, I mean he asked for it so why shouldn't give it to him," Hajime says shrugging. 

"Since when did you get so sexy," Tooru teases.

"Or maybe we should make him wait till he get his treat," Hajime says. 

"Than what should we do then?" Tooru asks playing along. 

"I can always fuck you and have him watch," Hajime says. 

At that Tobio whines loudly for the second time that night. Hajime looks down at Tobio and the youngest boy see that he's smiling. 

"But he been a good boy so I think we should give what he want," Hajime says. 

"Poor Tobio, Hajime isn't that cruel," Tooru says. 

Hajime just chuckles and settles between Tobio's legs. Tooru straddles Tobio's chest as Hajime lays down and begin to tongue fuck Tobio. Tooru begins jerking himself off in front of Tobio before putting the head inside the other boy's mouth. Tobio moans around Tooru when Hajime picks up his pace and starts jerking Tobio off as well. Soon Tobio is coming on his stomach again, and Tooru removed himself from Tobio's mouth. 

"Ready to be fucked?" Tooru asks. 

Tobio nods his head and Tooru leans down ruffles his hair. Tooru looks back just in time to see Hajime throwing Tobio's legs over his shoulders. Hajime looks at Tooru before shoving his cock into Tobio all the way till he bottoms out. Tooru at that time shoves his cock back into Tobio. Tobio whines and moans in pleasure as his soulmates pistions in and out of him. Soon both of them are coming inside of Tobio, who ends up having a intense orgasm. They pull out and Tobio begins whining at the emptiness. 

"Shh baby, we're just repositioning our selves," Hajime says gently. 

Tobio quiet down as they get in positions. Tobio looks up at Hajime, who leans down and give him a gentle kiss before shoving himself inside Tobio's mouth. Hajime stares at Tobio and take appearance in. He eyes are half lidded, bruised lips from all the activities and from Tobio biting. Tears running down his face. In all honesty Tobio looks so wreck and they're still not done yet. 

"You're so fucking beautiful," Hajime says before resting his hands on the pillows before picking up his pace. 

Somehow the two boys match their thrusts and pace. Tobio body becomes boneless when Tooru hits his prostate. Tobio screams as Tooru abuses that spot. Once again his soulmates are coming and he comes once all over himself so hard he's seeing stars. When they pull out Tobio's head rolls to the side. 

"You're okay?" Tooru asks.

Tobio nods his head weakly and looks up to his soulmates. 

"O-o-one m-m-more time, pl-please," Tobio begs weakly. 

Tooru and Hajime looks at each other before Tooru spreads Tobio's legs and look at the red and sore hole. 

"One more time," Tooru and Hajime says. 

They gently lays Tobio on Hajime as Tooru settles between Tobio's shaking legs. They thrust in at the same time and Tobio begins to shake violently. The other two stays put as Tobio adjust to their sizes. Once he calms down a little, they thrusts slowly before long they are destroying Tobio's insides as they roughly fuck him. Tobio let's out a silent scream and have a dry orgasm and the others comes deep inside him just as Tobio pass out on them. Tobio wakes up in his soulmates arms and in fresh clothes and clean sheets. 

"Hey, drink this," Hajime says. 

Tobio opens his eyes again and see a cup of water. He drinks it with the help of Hajime. Tooru gently kisses Tobio's head to get his attention. 

"Sorry if we were too rough," Tooru apologies. 

"I like it," Tobio says horsely. 

The older boys smiles and cuddle up to Tobio before they all drift off to sleep. 


	6. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the disagreement between Oikawa and Tobio. More people get involved in Tobio's predicament. Secrets are exposed and someone gets really hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think you for the kudos and you guys are the best :)

Tobio goes to practice but he isn't alone, he with his soul mates. They meet up with Sejoh and Tobio notices his team isn't there yet. 

"Karasuno isn't here?" Tobio asks. 

"We haven't seen them and we been here for like ten to twenty minutes," Takahiro says. 

"They better stay away from me if they ever get here," Shigeru says.

"I still wanna spike a ball in their face," Yuutarou says.

Tobio looks at Hajime with a confuse look on his face. 

"No one in Sejoh really like Karasuno and what they have been doing to you," Hajime explains. 

"Oh," Tobio says. 

"Y'all need to calm down cause Tobio's soulmates are gonna get Karasuno back for what they did, and you guys agreed to help, remember?" Tooru says smirking. 

"Yeah and besides you and Hajime are scary when it comes to protecting Tobio," Shinji says. 

"We are is soulmates," Hajime says. 

As if on cue, Karasuno walks inside the gym in a group. Tobio crosses his arms and let out a sad sigh. 

"Hey Tobs, don't worry about them because you'll with us and you're practicing with us," Yuutarou says smiling. 

Tobio smiles and as he turns back around to Sejoh. 

"Thank you all Imif you guys," Tobio says. 

"You're our friend and we want to protect you," Akira says. 

Tobio smiles moves and hugs Akira who returns the hug and smile. 

"TOBIO!" Hinata yells from across the gym. 

Tobio flinches in Akira's arms and the aura around them changes quickly. He turns around and walk in front of his soulmates where Hinata is standing at. 

"What?" Tobio asks. 

"Why the hell did you let those two assholes talk bad to Daichi and let them hit him?" Hinata asks.

"For starters my soul mates are not assholes and Daichi it coming," Tobio says. 

"Better find another team to practice with cause Karasuno don't want you," Hinata says. 

That hurts Tobio who clenches his fists and tries to not cry. He hears his soul mates growls but he grips their jackets to prevent them from going after Hinata. 

"Let just go practice," Tobio says. 

They goes to an empty Place in the gym and do warms ups. They know Hinata's words are hurting Tobio but he's not letting a lot of emotions show through. Before his soul mates can say anything the practice matches begins.

* * *

After practice, Shinji and Shigeru catches up Tobio. 

"Hey are you okay?" Shinji asks. 

"I guess," Tobio says rubbing his arm. 

"We're just checking cause we can tell what Hinata said actually did hurt you," Shigeru says. 

"It does but I'm trying not let it get to me," Tobio says. 

Shigeru and Shinji pulls Tobio into a hug before getting food and sitting down. Soon everyone else in Sejoh joins them and Tobio is in the middle of his soul mates. They make small talk while they eat and Tobio just leans against Hajime's shoulder and have his fingers laced with Tooru's fingers. No one brings up what Hinata had said and Tobio is greatful for that and he's greatful that Shigeru and Shinji had checked up on him. So for the rest of the dinner, they just relax and finish eating and going to their room. 

* * *

Upon entering their room, everyone sits on their bed and this time, the captain and their soulmate joins them. They sit down and Tooru makes sure that Tobio is comfortable laying between his legs as Hajime leans against Tooru's arm. They are lounging around when Tooru breaks the silence

"Tobio-chan do you remember when we said about changing school and we said Sejoh?" Tooru asks. 

"Yeah?" Tobio says. 

"We want you to come to Sejoh," Tooru says. 

"Really?" Tobio asks surprise while tilting his head back to face Tooru. 

"Yes, everyone in Sejoh likes you and would want you, right guys?" Hajime asks.

Everyone in the room cheers and Tobio feels a blush taking over his face. He stays silence for a few seconds before he let our a small smile. 

"I actually would love to go to Sejoh," Tobio says. 

Tooru wraps his arms around Tobio and squeezes Tobio. Tobio giggles and put his hands on Tooru's arms. Hajime smiles at his two soul mates and Tobio reaches out and grabs his hand. He looks at Tobio who is smiling back at him. 

"Thank you," He says. 

"For what?" Hajime asks. 

"For accepting me and here for me when everything is bad," Tobio says. 

"Tobs, we love you and you're our soulmate and we always want to protect you even if we didn't do a good job in the past but we're gonna be here now for you," Hajime says. 

Tobio smiles and leans over and kiss his cheek. 

"I want a kiss," Tooru whines. 

Tobio chuckles and repoistion himself so he can kiss Tooru's cheek. 

"Better?" He teases. 

"Mhm," Tooru says pulling Tobio back to his embrace. 

For the rest of the night, Tobio talk to the rest of team till he falls asleep in Tooru's arms. 

* * *

The next day, Tobio walks to the gym with Akira and Yuutarou when they are stopped by Tanaka. There's tension between his two friends and former friend. Tobio tries to ignore the glare from Tanaka but is unable to when a ball hits him right in the mouth hard. He grabs his mouth and goes to his knees in pain. 

"Tobio!" His teammates yells. 

Soon they're both on their knees on either side of Tobio. 

"Are you okay?" Yuutarou asks worry. 

Tobio pulls his hand from his mouth and see there's blood. He knows his friends sees it cause of how they respond. 

"Shit," They hiss. 

They help him up and takes him to the infirmary. Once they get there Akira sends Tooru and Hajime a message explaining why they feel pain. Tobio's soulmates rushes up there and stay with Tobio till the nurse dismisses him. Tobio is in a lot of pain and just want to cling to his soulmates while the nurse checks him out. So Hajime sits behind him so Tobio is between his legs and wraps his arms around the younger's waist. The nurse finishes up checking Tobio out and allow Tobio and his soulmates go back to practice. So Tobio is carful for the rest of practice so he doesn't hurt his face anymore and clings to his soulmates. So Tobio can say that this day is the worst day ever. 


	7. Aftermath Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru and Hajime are pissed and they talk to Sejoh and they starts their plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think and you guys are awesome :)

Just to say that Hajime and Tooru are pissed is an understatement. Once they make it back into the gym, they meet up with the rest of the team. 

"It's time for the plan, cause I'm so fucking down with Karasuno," Tooru says. 

The team just stares at him and can tell that they are extremely pissed off. 

"Okay," They say. 

Sadly Tobio make it through half of the practice till he had to sit out for the rest of the time. In the meantime, Tooru sets to Hajime who in returns spikes the ball right into Daichi's face. Everyone in Karasuno just stares and Sejoh just smirks at them. 

"You guys can't complain cause you forced Tobio to get hit in the face by our spikes and serves to don't even dare to complain," Hajime growls out. 

Tobio smiles at him from the bench to his soul mates. They look at him quickly and gives him a small smile as well before they go back to the match. True to their words, Sejoh had made Karasuno regret hurting Tobio. They served are harder and their spikes are harder as well. By the end of the day, Karasuno have bruises on their arms cause Tooru may of have told the others teams about Karasuno.

* * *

After practice, Hajime, Tooru, and Tobio goes to an empty place between the gyms and sit around there. Hajime and Tooru are kissing Tobio's neck when Tobio breaks the trance. 

"Was that you plan?" Tobio asks. 

"Yeah," Tooru says in the crook of Tobio's neck. 

"Nice plan," Tobio says. 

"Thanks, everyone thought of that together," Hajime adds. 

Tobio smiles and they go back to kissing Tobio's neck. He feels Hajime's hand on his tigh so he climbs into Hajime's lap and kisses Hajime's lips. Hajime shoves his tongue in as Tooru moves so he can suck on Tobio's neck. Tobio moans as he sucks on Hajime's tongue. 

"Fuck baby," Hajime says throwing his head back. 

Tobio begins leave sloppy kisses down his neck before they all break apart from each other. 

"Before this get anymore sexual, we better get something to eat, in other words Shittykawa get off of me and you to Tobs," Hajime says. 

Tobio and Tooru gets off of him and they all go to the cafeteria. They goes to their normal table, but this time Tobio sits between his soulmates. They keep their hands on his thigh throughout lunch.

* * *

When they go back to practice, they pick a partner and practice in groups. So Shigeru and Tobio picks each other and goes to a corner for the rest of the day. When dinner rolls along, Tobio sits with Shigeru, Kenma, and Akinori. They talk for awhile and they all end up becoming friends. 

"Wait so your soulmates are the captains and vice-captain of Alba Johsai?" Akinori asks. 

"Yeah, and they great to me and we already connected and they're very protective over me and I love it, and I want to give them something in return with everything they have been doing for me," Tobio says. 

"Than do it, we know you can come up with good ideas," Shigeru says. 

Tobio nods his head looks off to the side to where his soulmates are sitting at. 

"I think I came up with an idea," Tobio says looking back at his table. 

* * *

Tobio drags Tooru and Hajime to an isolated gym after they finish dinner. 

"What are you up to?" Tooru asks. 

Tobio turns around and kisses Tooru. Tooru eyes goes wide but he closes them and kisses back. Tobio breaks the kiss and kisses Hajime as well. He breaks the kiss again and goes down onto his knees. He looks up and see that his boyfriends are looking confuse. 

"I wanna make it up to you guys for everything that you guys had done for me," Tobio says palming the through their pants. 

"You don't have to," Hajime says. 

"I know but I want to," Tobio says. 

Hajime and Tooru look at each other before looking down at the boy on his knees. 

"Okay," They say. 

Tobio smiles as they free themselves. Tobio put Hajime's dick into his mouth and easily deep throat him. He grabs Tooru's dick and jerks him off to the pace he have while sucking Hajime's dick. Both of them kisses each other and one of Hajime's hand goes to the youngest hair and grips it. Tobio alernates between both of them. Their moans encourage Tobio to keep going and he picks up his pace. Tooru is the first to come down his throat so Tobio cleans him before going back to Hajime who also came down his throat. Tobio makes sure to clean him up before he let his dick fall out of his mouth. He looks up and see his soulmates looking down at him. They get on their knees and put Tobio between them. 

"H-hey this wasn't part of the plan," Tobio says. 

"We know but you're hard and we want to finish you off," Hajime says while removing Tobio's pants. 

Tooru hands goes under Tobio's shirt and starts playing with his nipples. Hajime grips Tobio's member and starts jerking him off. Tobio moans as the older boys goes to his neck and starts biting and licking everywhere. Tobio throws his head back and can feel himself getting close to coming. 

"I'm so close," Tobio says gripping his soulmates hair. 

The older boys share a look before picking up their pace. Tobio screams, that is muffle by Tooru's hand, as he comes all over Hajime's hand. They help him ride through his orgasm. Tobio collapses against Tooru as he catches his breath. 

"That was amazing," Tobio says. 

"Yes it was," The other two says. 

Tobio pulls Hajime close enough so that he can kiss him again. Hajime kisses back and Tooru kisses his neck. Tobio breaks the kiss and leans back and kisses Tooru. 

"I love you guys so much," Tobio says. 

"We love you so much as well," They say. 


	8. Welcome to Aoba Johsai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training comes to an end and Tobio faces his new life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think:)

After a long week, training camp ends and Tobio finds himself being drag into the school by Akira with Yuutarou laughing behind them. They thought it was a good idea to barge into his room and literally wake him up and help him get in his uniform. 

"You two are excited," Tobio comments. 

"Why can't we? I mean our best friend is now in our school, in the same class, and on the same volleyball team again," Akira says putting Tobio's blazer on Tobio. 

Tobio just let them do whatever they want so that's how Tobio finds himself being pulling into their classroom by Akira. Classes goes by smoothly and Tobio finds himself being drag by Issei into the gym after they get change. 

"Can we have our baby yet!?" Tooru yells from the club room. 

"Nope," Takahiro responds while catching up with Issei and Tobio. 

Once in the gym Takahiro pairs up with Tobio to do warms ups. He hears a growl and glare shooting daggers into the back of his head. 

"We only doing this to mess with you guys," Takahiro says to Tooru and Hajime. 

This time Tooru growls and Tobio just chuckles as he listens to treat he commotion behind him. After warms ups they begin with serving and receives. They go smoothly and they end the practice with a practice match. Tooru let everyone, but Tobio and Hajime, home since he wanted alone time with his soulmates. 

"Now why did you have us stay back?" Hajime says sitting on the floor. 

Tobio goes between his legs and Hajime wraps his arms around his middle. Tooru sits in front of them and leans forwards till he's celimeters from Tobio lips. 

"I just wanna give Tobio-chan a nice welcome gift right here in the gym," Tooru says seductively. 

Tobio leans completely against Hajime as Tooru moves closer to them. 

"What do you say Tobio-chan?" Tooru asks. 

"Okay" Tobio says quietly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter


	9. Welcome to Aoba Johsai Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contiue of the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and thanks for the comments and kudos and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Tooru smirks and closes the gap between him and Tobio. Hajime kisses Tobio neck as Tooru's hand sneaks it way up Tobio's shirt and pinches Tobio's nipple. Tobio gasps and leans his head back against Hajime's shoulder. He feels Hajime smirks against his neck as his travels down to Tobio's waistband. He go past the waist band and grips Tobio's member. Tobio gasps and moans as he leans into the touch. 

"Such a good little boy, can't wait till have you on our cocks moaning and screaming in pleasure," Tooru says as he bites Tobio's ear lobe. 

"Mmm, please," Tobio moans out. 

The older boys leans back enough to get on their knees and sit Tobio on their laps. They get close as much of they can, and lifts Tobio up and guide him down on their cocks. Tobio whimpers and digs his nails into the back of Tooru's shoulders. Tooru hisses as Tobio digs his nails in deeper. Hajime leans towards and bites and sucks on Tobio's shoulder. They start off slowly thrusting into Tobio as Tobio gets adjusted to their size. When he gets adjusted, they pick up their pace till they're ramming in and out of Tobio. Tobio screams in pleasure and tilts his head to the side so Hajime can have more room to explore. 

"You feel so good wrap around us," Hajime says against Tobio's ear. 

Tobio moans in response and wraps one hand around Hajime's neck and pulls him in to kiss him. Tooru leans in and attacks Tobio's neck. Tobio arch his back when they find his prostate. He feels both of them smirking and they start abusing it. 

"Please don't stop, please harder, faster," Tobio begs. 

They oblige and picks up their pace some more. Tobio comes hard against his chest with a scream. The older boys thrust into Tobio till the come deep inside of him. They stay in their position till they catch their breaths. Once they do, they gently pull out of Tobio and quickly get his shaking form clean. They all get dress and Tooru and Hajime carries Tobio to Hajime's house. 

Once they get home, they goes to Hajime's room and lays in his bed. They place Tobio in the middle of them and starts leaving kisses on his neck and chest. 

"You're are so beautiful baby," Hajime says kissing his chest. 

Tobio smiles and runs his hands through his soul mates hair. 

"I love you guys so much," Tobio whispers. 

"We love you too," The older boys says. 

Tooru puts on a random alien movie and they just watch movies for the rest of the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is going to be another short chapter.


	10. Freeday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys at Sejoh has nothing to do on a Saturday so Tooru decides it the best time for everyone to really know Tobio's story. So that Saturday everyone goes to Tooru's house and they all get to know Tobio's true story and all his Insecurities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

It's a Saturday afternoon and everyone from Sejoh are sitting in Tooru's house in his floor to fully know Tobio's story. 

* * *

_Tobio is a middle schooler with parents that hate him. They don't take care of him that well that he relies on his grandfather the most. So when he starts middle school, he meets Akira and Yuutarou and they become his friends. Tobio's idol didn't like him that much but closer towards the end of the year his idol, Tooru, and his best friend, Hajime, changes around him and take notice of him for the rest of the year._

_His second year is not so great, his parents have given up on him and his grandfather is getting sicker every day. His behavior starts changing and he's becoming more and more engross in volleyball. He starts pushing his friends away since he knows that will be better for everyone. By the end of the year Tobio is known as the king of the court._

_His third year is the worst, his grandfather had died. He lost his friends and family and focus all his time on volleyball. He starts acting like a full blood king and his nickname goes around to all the schools. His team mates turns his back on him that makes Tobio realize that he's done fucked up his life._

_When he starts high school, everything starts out good. But none of them realized that Tobio is haunted everyday by his past. From his parents disowning him to him regretting everything he did bad in middle school. Tobio has nightmares and he wakes up and start bawling and hoping that everything goes smoothly. But when it is the practice matmatch with Sejoh, Tobio meets Shigeru and Shinji and that Hinata took everything that wrong way. Tobio team turns on him again but his soul mates and his old friends shows up and help him through everything. Tobio gets his old friends back and get onto a team that always there for him. So this is the whole story of Tobio Kageyama._

* * *

When Tooru finishes tellingr he story, everyone has tears in their eyes. Akira and Yuutarou tackles him into hug which the rest of the team joins them soon after. So all of them sit there and cry till they slowly calms down and makesa promise that they will protect Tobio no matter what. 


	11. Study Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio has his soul mates help him study but he has to return the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Tooru and Hajime walks into the gym and immediately hear quiet talking. They look around and see Akira and Tobio looking down at all the notes scatter all over the gym floor. 

"Tobs, do you get any of this?" Akira asks. 

Tobio shakes his head no which causes Akira to let out a sigh. 

"Sorry," Tobio says. 

"It's fine," Akira says with a small smile. 

"In fact your lovely soulmates can help you study," Tooru says crouching down in front of the two boys. 

"Really!?" Tobio asks hopeful. 

Tooru nods his head which causes Tobio to squeal before Tobio looks down sadly. 

"What's wrong?" Hajime asks crouching down beside Tooru. 

"I'm not that smart," Tobio mumbles. 

"That's fine, we will help even if it takes the whole night," Tooru says waving his arms and hits Hajime in the face. 

"Watch what you're doing Shittykawa," Hajime says pushing Tooru and making him fall. 

Akira and Tobio chuckles as Tooru and Hajime starts bickering back and forth. The rest of the team comes and Tobio shoves all his notes into his bag. He sits his bag by his other stuff, and Tooru comes over, grabs Tobio's and organize all the notes before looking over them. So as his team practices, he goes through Tobio's note and still giving his team advice. 

At home, Tooru lays out all of Tobio's notes onto his bed. He has Tobio sit between him and Hajime and make sure the notes are still organized. Hajime looks over them, and they starts studying. 

* * *

After two hours, Tobio finds himself naked on the bed with his dick in Tooru's mouth as Hajime assaults his chest. He throws his head back and arch into their touches. He feels Hajime's hand goes to his nipple and starts messing with it till it's red and swollen. He does the same thing to the other nipple as Tooru starts biting and sucking on his thighs. Once Tooru is satisfied he sits up on his knees. 

"We're gonna take you on a wild ride tonight," Tooru says smirking. 

_'This is going to be fun,' Tobio thinks to himself._


	12. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru decides to have a double date with Takahiro and Issei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

"We have twenty minutes to get to the restaurant so hurry your asses up," Hajime yells from the couch down stairs. 

He hears giggles so he glances up and see Tobio standing on the stairs. Hajime's breath catches in his throat as he takes in Tobio's outfit. He has mid calf high heels boots on, leggings, a skirt, and a Navy blue long sleeve that matches his eyes, and to finish the outfit off, he has in a black jacket on. 

"Damn," Hajime says. 

Tobio blushes and goes over to him and straddle his lap. 

"You like the outfit?" Tobio ask while tilting his head.

"You look beautiful," Hajime says leaning in and kissing his soulmate. 

Tobio smiles into the kiss and kisses back. Tooru comes down the stairs and goes straight to the couch and kisses Tobio's cheek. 

"Come on lover birds it's time to go," Tooru says cheerful. 

* * *

"We wonder if you three was gonna be late or not," Takahiro says smirking. 

"Blame these two," Hajime says pointing at his soulmates.

"In my defense, I was nervous of my outfit," Tobio says pouting.

"Why? You looks great and adorable," Issei says. 

"Thank you," Tobio says smiling. 

His soulmates smile as well and they all go into the restaurant. The double date goes by smoothly and Tobio gets closer with the other two third years. When he gets back at Tooru's house, his soulmates immediately jump him and make their way to Tooru's bed. Soon Tooru's and Hajime's dicks are buried deep inside Tobio's insides. Tobio is a moaning mess and keeps scratching their arms and backs 

"Fuck," Hajime hiss when Tobio digs his nails into his shoulders. 

"Want us to come in you?" Tooru asks. 

"Please," Tobio answers. 

His soulmates smirks and picks up their pace till they are coming deep inside of him. After they get cleaning and cuddling, Tobio thinks this is how he love to be like, before he goes to sleep between his soulmates. 


End file.
